A conventional inverter control device described in Patent Literature 1 includes an inverter main circuit including a group of upper arm switching elements connected to a positive side of a DC power supply and a group of lower arm switching elements connected to a negative side of the DC power supply, a current sensor that detects a current flowing between the DC power supply and the inverter main circuit, and a control circuit that generates a pulse width modulation (PWM) signal for performing on/off control of each of the upper arm switching elements and the lower arm switching elements. The control circuit is configured to perform control of detecting a phase current with the current sensor at the timing situated near an end of an ON period for the upper arm switching elements in and after the elapse of a half period within a carrier period, then using the current detected with the current sensor in a next carrier period, and calculating PWM modulation for a carrier period after the next.